Riddle
by RenesmeeCBlack
Summary: Meet Bella, 12 years old, dark brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and a talent for getting into difficult situations. (Note: This will be a series, ending in the last book and even then I might make books about her children! Fred/OC)


I breathed in the fresh smell of roses and tried to ignore the fact that my father was arguing with my best friend, Draco's parents. "I wonder what they're talking about?" said Draco "Probably adult stuff." I said not only trying reassure Draco but myself to… "Draco, I have something to tell you…" He looked up, "What?" I swallowed my fear and was about to tell Draco what, when I heard footsteps coming to the door. I looked up as my father entered the room. "Bella Rose?" He said staring at me with his dark eyes "We are leaving." I stood up and leaned my head back to get a good look at him, not only was I short because I'm seven but also I was short for my age. "We're leaving? But we just got here!" I whined, my father sighed and said "Yes but we have to go, we are not welcome here..." I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion "Not welcome? Will we be welcome next week?" My dad looked at me sadly then at Draco "No when I say we are leaving me mean we are leaving and never coming back..." I looked at Draco who processing whet my father had just said. "Bella, we have to go NOW" My father said in his annoyed voice, he held out his hand for me to take. I toke it and as I felt us apparting, the last thing I saw was Draco's face staring and me in shock realizing that this was the last time we would ever see each other.

-FOUR YEARS LATER-

I sighed as I boarded the train; know just realizing that my idea of going on the Hogwarts Train wasn't exactly brilliant. I didn't know anyone on that train, so who was I going to sit with? I slowly walked down the long hallway, peering into every compartment; looking for a friendly face. I stopped short, hearing a familiar voice. The voice belonged to a certain boy with icy blue grey eyes, pale skin, and white blonde that was as much as I had always told him not to do; slick back hair. It was Draco.

I blinked realizing that I was standing in their way. Draco was standing in between two, well not exactly nice looking boys. The boys on either side of him looked up at him in a way I only thought dogs looked like when they followed their master.

"What do you think you're looking at, Mudblood?" asked Draco, I turned and looked around then realized he was talking to me.

"Since when did you use the term, Mudblood?" I asked Draco

"Since you lied to me, and didn't tell me that you were adopted?" replied Draco in a voice he only used against people he hated. It was I never thought he would use against me.

"What? Draco what are talking about?" I asked Draco, what did he mean I was adopted? I've never lied to him!

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! Now leave Mudblood!" Draco yelled at me as two boys stuck their heads out from their compartment to see what was going on.

"I was going to anyway, your lowness." I said feeling a sudden burst of confidence "Oh and to answer your fist question, the only thing I'm looking at is a lot of trash." I walked quickly passed Draco and his dogs and hurried down the hall. While I was walking, I was trying to erase the flash of pain on Draco's face as insulted him not once but twice in row!

"Hey, you!" Someone yelled behind me, I turned to see both of the boys that had watched me and Draco fight for the first time in three years. I now just realized that the boys look exactly alike. They must be twins.

"Yea?" I asked unsure if they were friends of Draco and mad at me for being rude t him. I mean I felt guilty for doing it, but sometimes Draco is a brat and deserves it.

"You're a first year right?' One of the boys asked me.

"Uh…yea?" I replied, even though it was supposed to be an answer it sounded more like a question.

"Cool, you're not afraid to stand up." Said the other boy

"Yea, let me guess you're a confident gal that happens to get in trouble a lot?" Asked the boy who talked first

"How'd you know?'' I asked sarcastically

"Eh... just a lucky guess." Replied the other boy

"It's cool, that you guys can finish each other sentence. I'm Bella by the way, Bella Snape." I said to the boys

"Snape?" The boys exclaimed at the same time. I knew it was coming, every time I tell someone my last name they freak out at first realize I'm nice and then try to pretend they don't care about my last name. But in the wizarding world everything revolves around last names. It defines how you get treated, who you can be friends with, and where you can go and do. It was stupid and I absolutely hated it. Who wants to be judged by their name?

That's why someday I want to be the Minister of Magic, yes I know that's supposed to be a position for boys but that's another thing I hate. Yes outside of the wizarding world women can vote and be president, but here manly the men get the attention. But I want to change all that.

"Yes, my last name is Snape." I said then sighed in annoyance.

"Well, you don't look like a Snape." Said the boy who talked way more than his twin, as he looked at me and then winked. "My name is Fred Weasley by the way, and if you every need any help at school. And by help I mean anything; troubles, homework, directions, getting into trouble, or you know like a boyfriend?"

I laughed "I don't think a boyfriend will help in my first year but I think about that offer. You also might want to remember if you want to be my boyfriend you have to go through my dad." I said then laughed again as Fred paled at the thought of having to go through all that pain to be my boyfriend.

The only reason I had told Fred that was because really I wasn't interested in having a boyfriend just yet. Besides I barely knew the boy. But I could tell already that I liked the twins, they seem like someone I would hang out and pull pranks with.

"Yea, I think I'll leave that position to a Slythrein since I think that I going to be your only option with your dad." Fred replied while George and I laughed.

"Well we'll see you at school, so don't be a stranger to us even if you're put in Slythrein." Said George

I laughed in side; I knew that if I was put in Slythrien they would hate me just because of just because of what house I was put in.

"Ok, so where are you guys heading?" I asked, they had been starting to inch slowly down the hall towards a compartment full of people.

"Oh, we're going to see Jordan Lee's tarantula. You can come with us, if you want." Said George

I wrinkled my nose in disgust "No thanks, I don't like spiders." I told them

"Don't worry we get, you like snakes because of the whole everyone in my family is a Slythrein thing." Fred said joking but I glared.

"Well I'm going to go find a compartment, ok?" I replied trying to cover up my distaste for labeling.

"Yea, see you around." Said Fred

"Bye, Bella." Said George two second after Fred, as they walked away.

I sighed, well time to go face my fears of having to hang out with people I didn't know. Seems like everyone knows each other here except me. I slowed down realizing I had just passed a compartment with only two people in it. I gulped and stepped in, hoping these people are nice.

"Hi…" I said as I quickly sat next to the nearest person. The two people are boys. One had black untamed hair, and green eyes the other had orange hair and dirt on his nose.

"Hi" Replied the boy with orange hair "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Oh, I just met your brothers, Fred and George." I said to him, now that he says that he is a Weasley he does kind look like the twins.

"Oh, annoying aren't they?" Asked Ron

"I thought they were kind funny." I answered then turned towards the boy with black hair. "And you are?" I asked him

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Replied the boy, he was probably excepting me to freak out but I felt kind of bad for him. His parents died when he was just a baby, and now he had to go through all of this. The only reason he was famous was because of his parents. I don't know how they died though.

"I'm sorry about your parents." I told Harry.

"Thanks, but I don't really remember them." Said Harry

"Well, I'm-"I stopped as someone walked into the compartment.

It was a girl with hair that was very large, and she had a look on her face that seemed to say _I know more than you do._

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville, he lost one." The girl asked in a voice that matched her expression.

"No." Replied me and the boys at the same time.

"Oh, well I'm Hermione Granger." Answered the girl

"I'm Harry Potter." Said Harry, the girl gapped at him

"I know who you are, I read about you in my book!" replied Hermione in an excited voice

"I'm Ron Weasley." Said Ron, to the girl. I could tell he thought she was cute because his ears were quite red.

"And, I'm Bella Snape." I said at last talking to Hermione.

"Your Snape's daughter?" asked Ron in amazement "Fred and George say that he is git."

I blinked; I mean I knew my dad was hard on people. But for someone to call him a git? Was he really that mean to his students?

"Professor Snape, you mean? Your dad works at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione

"Well, yea I'm his daughter." I replied

"Oh, sorry did I really just say that your dads a git?" asked Ron

I laughed "Well he is kind of perfectionist, so I would expect him to be hard on his student. Though I do think it might be weird that he will be teaching me potions. I mean what if I accidently call him daddy in class?"

Ron and Harry laughed at that.

"Well, I have to go. I'll be seeing you in classes." Said Hermione as she walked out

About ten seconds later she stuck her head back in and said "Oh and you have dirt on your nose." To Ron.

I laughed as Ron blushed and wiped his nose, as I reached down and grabbed a handkerchief for him.

"Thanks." He said as I handed it to him, I smiled at Harry as leaned back and put my legs across the compartment and on to the other bench.

Harry smiled back.

As we stepped of the train I smiled, I was so excited. I was finally here! I'm at Hogwarts!


End file.
